


Monopoly: A Game in the Life

by scribblings_of_a_skald



Category: Monopoly (Board Game) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblings_of_a_skald/pseuds/scribblings_of_a_skald
Summary: A mysterious benefactor decides to run a live game of monopoly using an American city.Each of the eight players was given $1,500,000."Acquire Property," said the Benefactor.Below you will find the results of the game, as the Benefactor found them at the end of the five years.Note: Written as a prompt from tumblr user: writing-prompt-s.





	Monopoly: A Game in the Life

Player 1: The Average Player. Viola bought things. She sold things. She raised rent the property turnover became too quick. Overall, she increased her investment by about 1/8, literally claiming only the portion of the city that would be expected if it was divided evenly at the start, as in a quick game.  
Total score: 12.5

Player 2: The Saver. Gareth, at first glance, appears as if he did not spend a single penny. In theory, he looks as if he was a sloth who did nothing over the last 5 years… until it is realized he controls every vacant, unclaimed speck of land in the city. Not very efficient, but he never risked the Bankruptcy Clause.  
Total score: 8.2

Player 3: The Churner. Freja demanded results, and demanded them quickly. If she bought something and the market fell, she’d sell. If she bought something and the market went up, she’d sell. She’d buy and sell and sell and buy until she was hoarse. She didn’t quite understand the rules properly, and so, during the evaluation, actually only had a single city park to her name, the only thing that had not changed value in the last 24 hours.  
Total score: 0.7

Player 4: The Worrywart. Augustina only wanted everything to be safe. Being a player terrified her to death and she could barely sleep at night, such as worrying about property markets will do to any semi-sane woman. She bought infrequently and when she did, it was always something she knew was okay, would still be there in the morning. Yet, when she sold, she always managed to snag the peak of the property value for the neighborhood. It was like magic.  
Total score: 15.2

Player 5: The Squanderer. Kalin was snooty and thought himself above the game. He bought properties he only deemed worthy of himself, and very little in the city was good enough. Frequently, he sold for a loss on purpose, as failing property was no longer “good enough” to hold. Eventually, he ran out of cash, but the only building he still had complete ownership over was ritzy, glamorous, and sparkly.  
Total score: 8.2

Player 6: The Snozer. Stefan never arose before noon, and it showed in his properties. None were… the cream of the crop, or the best of the best. There were merely ok… when looked at sideways through a mirror. He did not seem disappointed or upset, merely indifferent towards his properties.  
Total score: 5.2

Player 7: The Intelligent Failure. Aliza technically only purchased property, just not… actual property. By buying the stock of the housing market, she thought she found a loophoop that would allow her to accumulate wealth quicker than her opponents. Alas, luck was not in her favor, as the market has still not entirely recovered from the bubble, and currently the world finds her at a net loss.  
Total score: 0

Player 8: The Supervillian. Nikandor took a more… creative interpretation to the rules as the other players. Yes, he used the money to acquire property in the city, and the rules did not explicitly outrule ray guns or mind control machines. And yes, he technically wins because he owns over half of the city now, including the building you currently live in, but is he really a victor? Or did he just contaminate the game for all the players and burn down your step-brother’s flower shop?  
Total score: 50 ….-deduction for destruction…. -25


End file.
